piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Sparrow: Sins of the Father
Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: Sins of the Father is the tenth book in the series of young reader books written by Rob Kidd. It was published on December 25, 2007. Publisher's summary Fitzwilliam P. Dalton III is really working for the Royal Navy and now threatens to kill Jack and his father. If that weren't bad enough, Jack is being chased down by his father, Teague. With the forces of both the Crown and the carousers pursuing him, will Jack be able to hold on to his cherished freedom? Plot Fitzwilliam P. Dalton III is really working for the Royal Navy as a spy and has led Admiral Lawrence Norrington and the whole Royal Navy, to Jack and his father, Captain Teague (Keeper of the Code), himself. Jack and his father are taken off of Teague's ship, the Misty Lady, and sent to the brig of Norrington's ship. Aboard the ship is a rum-lover and ally of Teague's, Joshamee Gibbs. He frees Jack, Teague, and his crew. Jack boards the Barnacle to take off an East India Trading Company flag and to sail away when Fitzwilliam shows up and they then battle rapidly back and forth. When Jack finally wins, he's about to kill Fitzy when his father stops him. Then the Royal Navy wakes up and begins to attack the Misty Lady. Meanwhile, Fitzwilliam somehow follows Teague's commands and the three of them end up on the Admiral's ship once more. The aristocrat then turns in Teague and Jack, who are hiding behind barrels. A fight breaks out between the two crews and Jack and Fitzy take at it one more time. Teague and the Admiral fight and when Teague successfully knocks down the Admiral, his son, James Norrington, is frightened and backs up only to fall overboard. Teague rescues James and his father chastises him about being saved by a pirate. Teague tells Jack the Fitzy only did as he was told because of the ring that makes anyone do anything you'd like. He gives Jack the ring and then takes him to Isle Hermosa. In the story's epilogue, Jack gets a new boat, only large enough for one or two people, and sets sail for a new treasure. Appearances Individuals *Fitzwilliam P. Dalton III *Jack Sparrow *Edward Teague *James Norrington *Lawrence Norrington *Joshamee Gibbs *Renegade Robbie *Shepherd *Germaine *Tia Dalma *Sven the Vicious *Steven the Vicious *Black-Eyed Susan *Lawrence Schaefer Ships *''Misty Lady'' *''Barnacle'' *''Grand Barnacle'' *''Lawrence Norrington's ship'' Organizations and titles *Edward Teague's crew *British Royal Navy *East India Trading Company *Captain *Lieutenant *Admiral *Protégé *Princess *Cook Objects *Jolly Roger (flag) *Union Jack *East India Trading Company flag *Edward Teague's ring *Pirates Ye Be Warned sign Locations *Caribbean Sea **Rumrunner's Isle **Tortuga **Isla Hermosa **Port Royal **Snowy Island *Boston *Davy Jones' Locker Miscellanea *Walk the plank *Hanging *Pirate's life *Fate Allusions "The Sins of the Father" is also a title of an episode of BBC's TV series Merlin. Sins of the Fathers External links *Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: Sins of the Fathers on Amazon.com Sins of the Fathers Category:Real-world books